


Saved by the (Wedding) Bell

by Atol



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Bad tricks Skeppy into taking a Holy Shower, Blood Vines, Brainwashing, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mind Control, fake proposal but still, i dunno what Red!Skeppy is really but yanno im trying, i wrote this so fast yall, im working on canonizing that tag, it ends happy yall know me i cant do anything else, proposal, red!skeppy, skeppy and bad are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: Bad will do anything to save Skeppy.Anything.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 447





	Saved by the (Wedding) Bell

**Author's Note:**

> I feel personally victimized by the fact that Bad got choked up on stream and I needed to make it BETTER OKAY DONT LOOK AT ME

He was desperate. Skeppy was still red. And he watches horrified, as _his_ best friend tries to cut Puffy down, his every move brutal and efficient. So unlike himself, yet as competent as he knows him to be. The only thing that saves her is Bad throwing his body in front of hers. Flinching with his eyes closed, ready for the strike to sink into his skin but it never comes.

The calm solid strikes halts, like Skeppy was frozen, as that same droning monotone voice that had Bad tearing up speaks again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bad." 

And there was that glimmer of hope, that Bad clings to as a life line. Skeppy was still in there, buried deep and he would get him back.

He had to.

They lead him into Church Prime, only for him to run again as soon as they try to get him into the water there, and it's so frustrating, so heartbreaking. Bad is trying to ignore the ache in his chest as he follows Skeppy. His hunting skills slipping as Skeppy gets away again, always just barely out of his reach.

He chokes back tears at the idea that this would be the new normal.

He wouldn't let that happen. He was going to get his muffin back. 

_He had to._

He tries to ignore Puffy, ignore the way his gut twists and writhes in his body at the idea of kissing Skeppy. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he had hoped for their first kiss to be under better circumstances. Maybe after they had finally stopped dancing around each other. On a cool night watching the waves on the beach, or even in the heat of a moment of triumph well earned. Anything but _this._ He had hoped that his feelings wouldn't have to be wielded like a tool instead of the deep connection he felt, his love being weaponized. 

It hurt.

But he is desperate, and he is crying, and he will do _anything_ to try and save _his_ muffin.

So when he corners Skeppy against a fence, he does it quickly, as he leans in he taken by surprise when at the last minute Skeppy turns his head and his kiss lands on his cheek.

It doesn't work.

And he thinks, maybe he didn't do it right. It was only his cheek.

So he lunges after the fleeing sight of his best friend tinted in red, he grabs him by the face and takes a deep breath to fortify himself and pulls Skeppy's face to meet him halfway.

It's nice. He thinks with the few clear thoughts he has, caught up in the feeling of lips against his. For a moment, he thinks Skeppy is kissing back, can feel lips moving under his, feels them part and press against his, feels hands land on his hips and squeeze for just a second, before he's pushed away.

He feels pain, cut through his entirety as he looks up at Skeppy looming over him, his face that same blank uncaring face as before. 

He was crying harder, from shame, from pain. 

He needed to save him, change him back.

But the kiss didn't _work._

He watches as Skeppy turns on his heel, and kisses Puffy on the cheek before marching away, and his heart cracks, splintering at the edges.

He feels it rise from the depths, anger. Intense heat that washes over him in waves and colors his vision in swathes of red as he stalks Skeppy.

He can think of nothing but the taste of bitter betrayal on his lips, and his earlier hesitance is completely gone as he gains on the Skeppy. He gets so close as to take a proper swing, but Skeppy turns to look at him and he falters.

Despite the blank slackness of the face, it's still his Skeppy. Still _his_ muffin. 

He can't.

He stops and falls to his knees, too drained to do anything but watch Skeppy walk away from him. Feels Puffy come up behind him, haul him to his feet and walk him back to Church Prime again. She sits him on a pew, and sighs as he sits there, listless with despair. His tears have dried tracks on his face and he can’t find it in himself to care anymore. 

"Okay, Bad. I have a plan. Don't lose hope yet, okay?" Puffy says. "Just trust me."

And he does. So he listens.

It was simple enough to lure Skeppy out again. All it took was him shouting to the sky about an embarrassing story of their youth and he caught sight of the red in the corner of his eye. 

Now it was a matter of convincing him to take part in the plan. To finally break through to him.

"Skeppy..." He stops and swallows thickly, clearing his throat and wiping away at the tears trying to form. "Skeppy, even if you aren't yourself right now, even if you feel-" He chokes up and stops, taking a breath, "-even if you don't feel the same about me anymore, I still. Still love you."

He isn't sure if it's the tears making his vision blurry or wishful thinking but Skeppy's face seems to twitch, a soft quirk of his lips that smooth to the same blank stare. 

But he isn't running, doesn't step away as Bad gets closer, reaches out and holds his hand. So Bad takes that as a good sign and continues. 

" 'Geppy...I know you're in there. And I love you, I love you the same and I want to prove it to you." Bad says, and drops down to one knee, glancing at Puffy who motions for him to continue. "Skeppy, let's get married. Right now."

He hadn't expected his proposal to be like this. 

He had spent some time daydreaming about it, who hasn’t really? When they have their eye on someone it’s so easy to plan before anything has even been set in stone. To dream of a day with laughs and friends and family and Skeppy stood across from him. 

This isn’t that. But it’s for a good reason, so he swallows down his tears and focuses.

Desperation claws at his stomach, feeling like it was trying to turn inside out with fear.

He had hoped for it to be a touch more romantic than this. Maybe later. For real, next time. If there was a next time.

"...Really?" Was that same monotone reply.

"Really, really." Bad manages to say, his heart pumping so hard he felt like his whole body was going to start shaking in time with it.

"....This is satisfactory. I accept." Skeppy says, and Bad smiles through his tears as he starts to lead Skeppy towards Church Prime.

The grip he had on his hand tightened as they crossed the threshold and were inside.

The gentle sound of the water in the center soothes his brittle edges as he walks towards it, almost dragging Skeppy the last few steps as they get closer to it.

"What are you doing?" The monotone voice asks and he smiles, though it's wobbly.

"We have to clean up, to get married, Skeppy." He lies through his teeth.

Skeppy steps forward, haltingly, yet willingly, and Bad pulls him into his arms and they stand in the water. His lungs burn a little from the want to breath, but he can't look away, can't move from his spot. 

Because Skeppy is red, still _red_ and he wants to cry. 

He tries to turn away, to hide the disappointment he was sure was painted across his face, but he's stopped by Skeppy grabbing him by the arms and holding him there as his body trembles, looks like it ripples and then Bad gasps out his bubbles of air as Skeppy turns purple, then finally blue.

Stumbling backwards he trips and falls out of the holy water, onto the ground and Skeppy is not far behind, falling on top of him with a gasp.

His hands are planted on either side of Bad's head and he's panting as if he had ran a mile.

" 'Geppy?! Are you....are you back?" Bad asks, so very hopeful, hands reaching up to hold his friends face.

Skeppy looks down at him with a wide grin and nods, face leaning into Bad's touch.

"It's me." He confirms before looking a little sheepish. "Are we still-....did you mean it?"

"What do you-" Bad starts to ask, confusion clear on his face but Skeppy interrupts.

"What you said, everything! Everything you said. Before." Skeppy tries to explain but trips over his words, starts to pull away with a grimace but Bad only pulls him closer.

"You muffinhead....of course I meant it." He murmurs.

"O-oh..." Skeppy says, before smiling even wider.

Bad can feel a shiver, that has nothing to do with the fact he's laid out on the floor soaked in water, run through his body. Skeppy leans in closer and his breath hitches because he can feel the heat of his lips so very close to his own.

"My answers still the same." He says, before Bad loses all sense of control and pulls him the last few centimeters closer and kisses him.

 _This_ is what he had hoped it would be. The full body shutdown brain racing alongside his heart as he relishes the feeling of Skeppy's lips against his, pressing back, teeth carefully teasing at his bottom lip, the sense of rightness, of wholeness. 

"Bad are you okay in there? Did it wo- oh gosh." Puffy asks, and the two on the floor don't even notice as she slowly backs away. 

"I guess it worked."

She was given a special invite to their _actual_ wedding.


End file.
